


Poison

by Christinvon



Category: orange chen, sheep yang
Genre: M/M, 🍆💦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinvon/pseuds/Christinvon
Summary: 本文已被作者设下结界，cp本人似看不见der( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> 本文已被作者设下结界，cp本人似看不见der( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧

在美国的下一场巡演还有几天就开始了，但Eddy跟Brett这天只能选择在酒店的房间内对着在达拉斯的演出视频进行研究，然后再练习40小时。

因为下起了特大暴雨。

突如其来的强对流天气让大家猝不及防，天气预报跟电视里的滚动栏都在呼吁着民众尽量避免外出。Brett小心翼翼地把房间里的窗户打开了一条缝，深吸了一口夹杂着雨水跟泥土味的春季气息。

春风不解风情，吹动少年的心。当Eddy裹着浴袍从卫生间里出来，第一眼就看到了正在往窗外呆呆张望的Brett。

Brett还在对着窗外出神，直到被人从背后环住腰。

“在看什么？” Eddy的声音很近，近得让Brett不自觉地缩了缩脖子。

“我在闻春天的味道，你不觉得闻着大暴雨的味道很解压吗？”Brett解释着这个看起来毫无意义的举动。

“闻什么春天的味道，春天的味道哪有我好闻”Eddy不甚满意地强行把Brett转过身，按入了自己的怀中，“来，闻一下酒店的沐浴露香不香。”

Brett埋在Eddy胸口，感受着他刚从浴室出来带着温度与湿度的体香。虽然酒店的洗浴产品都是相对廉价香精气味，但只要在Eddy的怀里，闻到的气味总是与他们第一次拥抱时闻到的毫无二致。

“哪里有什么香不香的。”Brett说罢，便在Eddy浴袍敞开的胸膛上留下了一个浅浅的牙印。

Brett的嘴唇刚刚离开Eddy胸口的皮肤，就又被那人的嘴给叼走了。就算接过再多次的吻，Brett还是不太习惯主导一场唇舌的交欢，所以每每到这个时刻就都只能把自己交给Eddy了。

“香是你香，甜也是你最甜。”这下轮到Eddy在Brett的脖颈处轻咬了。

“我怎么感觉你是在说bubble tea？你是不是喝到神志不清了？”Brett一遍翻着白眼，一遍扬起脖子，任由Eddy的索取。

不知是Eddy呼出的热气萦绕在Brett的皮肤上让他变得敏感起来，还是因为害羞，Brett的皮肤几乎是以肉眼可见速度泛起了粉红。

Eddy拉着Brett坐到了酒店的软垫高脚椅上，让对方跨坐在自己的身上。

“你不是bubble tea，你是我的毒药。”Eddy把头抵在Brett的胸前，发出闷闷的声音。他轻轻用牙齿一扯，便扯松了Brett浴袍的结，大片如糖似蜜的皮肤裸露在外，刺激着Eddy体内性激素的分泌。“我们这样…会下地狱的吧。”虽然是在自嘲，但是Eddy并没有让自己手上的动作怠慢半分，撩起了浴袍的下摆，不断在穴口处试探着。轻柔的抚触像一阵阵电流，从Brett的大腿根部向上身蔓延。

“我陪你下地狱。”Brett双手捧住Eddy的脸认真回应。

“我去拿condom。”

“不需要！”Brett紧紧抱住企图起身的Eddy“…你弄在里面好了，我没关系”

Eddy顿时觉得自己被激起了一股施虐欲，他的情人真是太懂得如何撩拨自己了。他把自己的肉棒猛地顶入了Brett温暖湿润的内道里，迎接他的是对方小穴里面簇拥而来的软肉，还有一声被猝不及防的入侵而发出的喘息。

由于跨坐的体位，Eddy很容易就顶到了Brett的深处，可是他仍不满足地做着顶胯的动作，让Brett不由自主地喊出声声呻吟。

很快，他们不再满足于高椅座位上狭小的空间。Eddy抱起Brett往大床走去。因为害怕会掉下来，Brett的双腿紧紧地夹着Eddy精干的腰，每走一步，Brett都能感觉Eddy的性器在自己的身体里摩擦着不小的幅度。

终于走到了床边，Brett看到了Eddy脸上带着一个有点点狡猾意味笑容，就跟平时拍video时打算“欺负”自己时的那个表情一模一样。

还没来得及反应过来，Eddy就抱着Brett倒在床上。Eddy俯冲的冲击力让阴茎又在Brett的身体里深埋多了几分，仿佛要把囊袋也挤进去。听到短促而高声的呻吟声，Eddy满意地在Brett肉肉的脸上亲了一口。亏得Eddy的双手护着Brett的后脑勺跟背部，也幸好酒店的床垫足够柔软，才不至于让Brett在这下猛烈的冲击后感觉到太多不适。

滚到床上的两个人似乎对对方的肉体都是无止境的渴求。

Eddy的下身没有停止在Brett体内的抽插，而手就从Brett的小腹缓缓向敏感的乳首滑进，宛如在抚摸一件瓷器。

小提琴家的指尖总是带着一层茧的，粗糙而又轻柔的在自己的乳头周围打着圈摩挲，惹得Brett求饶道:“好痒啊…你就不能大力一点吗？”

“你是说这里吗？”Eddy用力一使坏，就把Brett顶出了一点生理性的泪水，听到又一声高昂的情欲声，Eddy俯下身说“让我找找你的G string”

Brett再次被这个年下的男生的不要脸程度惊得瞪大了眼睛，却也束手无策，只好在Eddy的后背抓出一道道的指痕，喉咙里飘出的也只是一个个支离破碎的音节。

然而Eddy还在不断地提出新的要求:“我的东西快要出来了，你下面的小嘴要好好的接住，流出来多少，下次就用你上面的嘴喝下去多少，好不好？”

Brett无语地看着小计得逞的Eddy，心想哪里有好不好的说法，难道我还会拒绝你吗。

包括当初他提议的辞职出来做全职YouTuber。  
包括他说的在一起。

为了巡演的演出成功，两人分明禁欲了好长一段时间。这一次Eddy的射精量比之前都大，Brett觉得自己的甬道里面全是微凉，湿润，黏稠的东西。都是爱意。

射精结束后，Eddy慢慢地把阴茎从Brett的身体里抽出。拔出的一刻那声清脆的“啵”声，是爱人身体对自己的挽留与不舍。Brett在Eddy褪出后不自主地收缩着括约肌，仿佛真的不想让里面的东西出来了。

高潮的余韵尚未散去，两人在床上相拥片刻，突然Brett在床头充着电的手机响起了Clair de lune的曲子。

是Brett预调的闹钟。

“生日快乐，Eddy。”美国的这个地方终于也进入23号了，Brett亲吻着爱人，准时送上了生日祝福。

“我就说你是我的毒药，我好像已经不能戒断你了。”Eddy想，人生从这天开始，Brett就参与了一半了，余下的人生也就都是你了。“不过你也是我唯一的解药。”

每个崩溃的边缘，一直都是你救了我。Always.

亲密爱人在午夜相拥而眠，他们再次醒来时，将看到的是城市暴雨后的明媚阳光。

后记:

在美国的巡演结束，回到澳洲之后，Eddy看着行李箱角落里连塑封都还没拆开的condom，开始认真思考这个东西是否有存在必要性……

—End—


End file.
